Conventionally, a user's browsing history is used for promotions by advertising previously viewed items even if the user is not actively shopping for these items. These items are typically provided through a webpage or an application running on a user device via pop-ups, banners, and the like. There is no simple way to turn off the browsing history-based customization of the advertisements without completely disabling an association between a profiled website usage history and displayed advertisements. This results in random advertisements which are of little use to the user.